Wires and cables extend throughout buildings, houses and other structures to provide power or data to end use devices. Managing a cable system requires various supports to be used to attach and secure cables across a span.
Various devices have been used to support cables. For example, cable tray assemblies are well known for use as a support system for carrying electrical cables, wires, tubing, piping or other conduits over various distances in buildings and other commercial structures. The cable trays do not provide a support for cables from different directions. Traditional cable trays are bulky and cumbersome devices. Cable support is limited to the direction of the run of the trays.
Additionally, various conduit clamping devices are used to attach individual conduit to support structures and electrical boxes. The conduit clamping devices are separate devices that attached to a support plate and also attach to a conduit. The conduit clamping devices include C-clamps, strut straps or minnies which are secured to plates, support structures and conduits by use of nuts and bolts. These devices include many parts that are difficult to install. These devices require assembly of multiple components on-site. Since theses clamping devices are individual pieces that require fasteners to provide attachment to the conduit and the support structure, the fasteners and devices are easily dropped or lost during installation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a one piece support unit that is able to support cables from various directions without the need to additional fasteners and without the requirement of being assembled together on site.